Heinrich Himmler
" |POD = |type of appearance = Contemporary reference}} Heinrich Himmler was head of the SS in Germany during the Chancellorship of Adolf Hitler. He was one of the most powerful men in the country. As Reichsführer-SS, he oversaw all police and security forces. Himmler coordinated the killing of some six million Jews, between 200,000 and 500,000 Roma, many , and possibly another three to four million Poles, communists, or other groups whom the Nazis deemed or simply "in the way". Shortly before the end of World War II, he offered to surrender to the Western Allies if he were spared from . After being arrested by British forces, he committed before he could be questioned. Heinrich Himmler in The Man With the Iron Heart Despite his unswerving belief in Adolf Hitler and the Nazi cause, in the aftermath of Stalingrad Heinrich Himmler was pursuaded by Reinhard Heydrich to start secreting weapons around Germany in 1943 in preparation for an Allied invasion of the country.The Man With the Iron Heart, pgs. 6-11. While Heydrich and Himmler had a close working relationship, Himmler had information that suggested Heydrich might have had a close Jewish ancestor. Thus, while Heydrich was far more physically imposing than Himmler, Heydrich showed Himmler respect and deference.Ibid., pg. 7. Himmler was captured by the British in 1945. He committed suicide while in their custody. While Himmler didn't live to see it, his order that an effective resistance be prepared bore fruit almost immediately after Germany fell in May, 1945.Ibid., see, e.g. pg. 468. Heinrich Himmler in Worldwar Heinrich Himmler (1900-1965) held the position of Reichsführer-SS throughout World War II and the subsequent war against the Race following the Conquest Fleet's arrival on Earth in 1942.See, the Worldwar series, generally. Following Adolf Hitler's death, Himmler became Führer and Chancellor of Germany.See, e.g., Second Contact, pg. 7 Himmler served in this capacity until his own death in 1965, when he was succeeded by Ernst Kaltenbrunner. Himmler carried on Hitler's policy of the "Final Solution" to the Jewish question within the borders of the Greater German Reich, disregarding the protests made by the Race. Jews were killed in substantial numbers throughout most of Europe.See, e.g. ibid., pg. 51. Nonetheless, his calm demeanor lead many to believe him to far more sensible than his predecessor.Ibid., pg. 108. A fierce devotee of Nazi ideology and the greatness of the German Reich, Himmler was nonetheless pragmatic enough to avoid war with the Race during most of his rule. However, by 1964, territorial ambition and ideological devotion had gotten the better of Himmler, and he turned his attention back to Race-occupied Poland.Ibid., pg. 207-208 At the Peace of Cairo in 1944, Germany had strenuously demanded that Poland be returned to the Reich. However, the course of negotiations left it in the hands of the Race. While the German government under both Hitler and Himmler had kept quiet on the issue of Poland for two decades, Himmler had convinced himself that Poland must be taken from the Race. In 1964, through his ambassador to the Soviet Union, Paul Schmidt, Himmler offered an alliance to Vyacheslav Molotov and the possible division of Poland. Remembering that the division of Poland merely provided Germany a launchpad to the invasion of the USSR, and knowing full well the dangers in war with the Race, Molotov refused the offer.Down to Earth, pgs. 254-257. Despite Molotov's refusal, and despite warnings from the Race, who detected German troop movements and had learned of the proposal made to the USSR, Himmler pushed ahead with invasion preparations while publically denying his plans.Ibid., pgs. 260-264. Not much later, Himmler died at his desk of a coronary thrombosis.ibid., pg. 339. Himmler's successor, Kaltenbrunner, initiated what became the Race-German War of 1965 by invading Poland. The result was devastation in Germany and its empire, which illustrated the foolishness of Himmler's plans.Ibid., pgs. 552-600, generally. Heinrich Himmler in In the Presence of Mine Enemies The tremendous power Heinrich Himmler (1900-1985) wielded as the first Reichsführer-SS ensured his ascension as the second Führer of the Greater German Reich upon the death of Adolf Hitler. Himmler led the Reich through the Third World War, defeating and conquering the United States.In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg. 6, generally. He also continued the extermination of the Jews, extending the policy to North America.Ibid., pg. 16, generally. Himmler's last years saw him in extremely poor health, with only dialysis keeping him going the last five years of his life.Ibid, pg. 50. Rumor had it that Himmler in fact died in 1983, and that the SS simply kept a pretense until Kurt Haldweim was made ''Führer in 1985.Ibid. Heinrich Himmler in The War That Came Early As Reichsführer-SS, Heinrich Himmler played an important role in Germany during the 1938 European war.See, The War That Came Early series, generally.. In 1940, it was announced that the Jews living in Bohemia and Moravia would be placed into ghettoes, a plan to be supervised by Himmler.The Big Switch, pg. 145. Heinrich Himmler in "Joe Steele" Heinrich Himmler was seen as fullfilling the same function for Adolf Hitler that J. Edgar Hoover did for President Joe Steele. References Category:Germans Category:Nazis (OTL) Category:Soldiers of World War II Category:Spies Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Characters Category:Dictators (Alternate Timeline) Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Worldwar Characters Category:German Chancellors (Alternate Timeline) Category:Führers of the Greater German Reich Category:Historical Figures Category:Catholics Category:Holocaust Category:Defectors Category:Died of Natural Causes (Fictional Work) Category:Died of Cardiovascular Illness Category:Suicides (OTL) Category:Deaths by Poison (OTL)